


Making It Permanent

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: The Weasley's are trying to rebuild after Fred's death. Hermione has been trying to help the best as she can, but maybe she needs to get out for a new adventure. And maybe Charlie can help.





	1. Chapter 1

The dragon reserve had been Charlie Weasley's home for close to a decade, it was hard thinking that he had to leave for the war. But he was finally back and happier than ever to return to the chaos that was dragon taming.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Charlie had stayed with his parents for a little bit helping to clean up the mess and pick up the pieces. George wouldn't go into the old room he shared with Fred in the Burrow and there was no way any of the boys were letting Molly do it. So Charlie had taken up the task of packing up his lost brothers things, trying to figure out what could be tossed and what George might want to keep. Charlie did find a photograph of he and the twins when they came to visit Romania for a weekend and silently pocketed it.

_I was away for so long, I missed so much. And now here I am packing up my dead brothers things._

"Uhm, Charlie?" A small voice came from the doorway, obviously not trying to startle him or snap him out of his thoughts but still trying to get the attention of the redhead on the floor. "Your mum says dinner's almost ready."

"Thanks Hermione." With a nod the witch closed the door behind her, obviously trying to keep anyone else from looking into the room. She had probably volunteered to tell Charlie that he was wanted downstairs so that none of the Weasley's had to face it.

 _Selfless that one is._ She had given up everything for her friends, and was always willing to keep giving to help them. Her parents had gone to Australia with no recollection of her whatsoever and then moved on from there, but no one knew where they had gone and so Hermione Granger was without a family.

Of course the Weasley's couldn't let that happen, so she was staying in Bill's old room in the Burrow, being fattened up by Molly's cooking and interrogated on muggle things from Arthur. But mostly she was still helping keep their minds off of Fred and of George's absence.

The war hadn't been great to any of them, but Hermione looked frailer than he had ever seen her. Thin to the point of breaking in half from a hug, and so tired. She was always stealing away for naps in the middle of the day, and it was starting to worry everyone. Ron and Harry had immediately been offered positions in the auror's office after Voldemort had been defeated, Hermione had too but she declined. She was done looking for trouble and didn't want to hunt down evil any more.

"So Hermione, what are you thinking of doing job wise?" Charlie asked when he had finally made his way down to the kitchen for dinner.

"I'm not really sure yet. I was thinking of training to be a healer." _Always trying to save people._

"Well if you'd like, when I go back to Romania in a couple of weeks, you could come along and see if the type of healing on the reserve is anything you'd enjoy. It's nothing terrible," He gave a pointed look at his mum. "But it's still interesting. And plus you get to see dragons!"

The brunette smiled from across the table. "I'll be honest; I've never really known much about dragons. I researched them a bit for Harry during the Triwizard Tournament but that's about all I know."

"Perfect, it'll be a learning experience then!" Trying to get someone excited about dragons as much as Charlie Weasley was a difficult task, but intriguing Hermione Granger on the prospect of learning something new was always simple. "It does sound fun…"

Charlie didn't let her finish. "It's settled then. Come with me, stay for a week or two and if you don't like it you don't have to stay any longer."

Molly and Arthur both nodded their approval. They had always worried about Hermione, but everyone agreed that she needed to get out of the bloody house.

"Alright, when do you leave?"

And just like that Charlie was taking someone back to Romania with him.

"We have to make sure you're back to a healthy weight by then dear," Molly Weasley cooed running around fixing Hermione breakfast the next morning and slyly adding a potion to help her keep the weight on. "We can't have you trying to see a dragon and turn into dust, now can we?"

"Molly I don't think Hermione is going to get herself burnt to a crisp by a dragon. And besides, Charlie wouldn't let that happen to her."

"Only for the fear of returning home and being murdered in my sleep by mum." The old quidditch jersey was faded and worn, the shorts battered but Charlie Weasley was never one to get dressed up for breakfast when it was only his parents and one other person. He figured Hermione had seen a sleepy Ron enough while at Hogwarts to know what a Weasley looked like when they just woke up. Although the thought of it did bother him a bit, he realized that they had camped out for a year together seeing all three of them in every form.

"And you remember that Charles Weasley, if any harm comes to this sweet girl while she's at that _blasted_ reserve of yours…" Molly didn't have to go on, the look she had given her son was enough for him to throw his hands in the air with defeat.

"It's not as if I'm going to take her into a dragon enclosure or anything mum, I'm going to show her around and then let her see what types of healing we need. _Not_ that we need much of it." Covering his tracks he tried to make sure that his mother never worried, dragon taming was a very dangerous job of course and Molly Weasley knew that, but it was nice to remind her that he was in capable hands and was safe. Realizing it didn't work Charlie went for the Ron approach and started shoveling food into his mouth.

"Hermione dear I think you might need a few more things before you leave, why don't you and Charlie go to Diagon Alley this afternoon and he can help you find what you'll need for your trip."

"That sounds fun, would you be ok with that Charlie?"

"Absolutely, just let me get showered and presentable." Inspecting the small brunette Charlie realized that she was already clothed and freshened up. A pair of dark jeans and crimson tee shirt allowing her collar bones to seem more prominent, but being able to cover them up with her hair which was cascading down her back in waves.

In only fifteen minutes Charlie was showered, shaved, and dressed. Khaki shorts and a beat up tee shirt was what he felt most comfortable in, and he didn't think that Hermione would mind much if that's what he wore today. Making way down to the sitting room he found his parents having a cup of tea and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Where's Hermione?"

"In the garden dear."

Saying good bye to the both of them he went to retrieve Hermione from under the big oak tree.

"Ready to go?" Holding out a hand to help her stand Charlie smiled. "I almost hated disturbing you, you seemed so relaxed."

Hermione gave a small smile, not fully understanding how sad she had seemed to everyone else. "We'll apparate there, meet you in front of Gringott's? I've got to get some money out." With that the pair of them disapparated and reappeared directly in front of the giant marble bank. Although Hermione had been a main part in the banks destruction they had rebuilt at an amazing pace allowing for the bank to continue functioning. But, she wasn't very well received by the goblins anymore. Luckily for her, Bill happened to be working that day and was able to help them.

"What's up Char?" He asked thumping his brother on the back and leaning down to kiss Hermione's cheek. "Hermione, lovely as ever." The oldest Weasley's smile caused his scars to wrinkle a bit more, but it happened to make women swoon after Bill more than ever. He was loving the attention he was getting especially after Fleur had left.

After catching up for a bit the pair left the bank, Hermione's purse filled with coins so she could purchase everything she would need.

"Romania is very sunny and dry, we only get about three centimeters of rain a year but even when it does rain the sun evaporates it almost immediately. Good thing is it's not humid at all which helps when it comes to the heat. Because it's not humid we don't get many people down with heat related problems, unless of course it's from a dragon's fire."

They went into a clothing shop and purchased a few shirts for Hermione to wear. Light weight shirts, some long sleeved and others sleeveless. Next were a couple pairs of shorts and some boots. After Charlie was happy with their purchases they moved on to the next shop. Making their way down the Alley they finally happened on Flourish and Blott's.

"Do you mind if we stop in here for a moment? I'd like to get a couple of books on dragons so I can read about them."

Dragons were Charlie's favorite thing in the world next to his family, he was always happy when someone else showed that same interest. Following Hermione through the aisles picking up one or two books on healing and a few more on dragons of the world, she was satisfied and they left.

"The rest of things that you'll need are really just your wand and maybe a notebook to write notes down, which I don't think will be an issue from what I've been told about your schooling days." Hermione chuckled, of course her being a bookworm would have been her one attribute from Ron. "Fancy an ice cream?"

The pair sat outside eating their ice cream and making more small talk.

"Why invite me with you?" The question had been burning in Hermione's mind all night, what better time than now?

"Everyone is worried about you, you can't pretend to not notice I see the look in your eyes when you offer to help mum with something and she tells you to relax. But Hermione, you spend all your time at the Burrow, locked away just hoping that you can help in some way. Right now, mum and dad are mourning for Fred, we all are but they are putting on a brave front for everyone. With you there mum feels the need to coddle and cook and act as if nothing's wrong, but she needs to take some time off and relax herself. You as well need to take a vacation of sorts, and I figured that you could come visit Romania where you'll still be with someone you know but you'll also be on an adventure learning something new which is what you really crave."

There was nothing but silence. Hermione knew that Charlie was right and she felt so sad that she hadn't helped Molly like she intended and instead had hurt her even more.

"I…I didn't realize. I'm so sorry."

Charlie reached a calloused hand across the table catching on of Hermione's smaller and softer ones. "Don't be sorry, you did what you thought was necessary but you need to take a breather too. Things were difficult during the war for all of us, but for you especially. I know what Ron is like, I know that you had to keep him in line more than a few times and being held as the smartest witch of your age was probably a lot of pressure on you to figure things out. You need to worry about yourself and get away from Britain for a little while. What better way than to sweep off to a foreign land with a bloke you barely know?"

The joke alleviated the gravity in Charlie's words, but they still hung there and he was still holding onto her hand, drawing small circles above her thumb with his own. Eventually he released it and stood.

"Why don't we stop in at George's shop? See if we can't pick up a few fun pranks to pull while we're on the reserve."

"And check in on George because your mum asked you to."

"Well there's that too."

_She really is very bright._

Weasley Wizard Wheeze's was as busy as ever, with a few people in matching magenta robes ran around trying to help as many customers as possible. A pop behind them alerted them to George's arrival.

"And what is my favorite brunette and one of my many older brothers doing here?"

"Hermione's coming to Romania with me, we'll need a few jokes to play while she's there."

George's smile fell for a moment before spreading across his face again. "What are you doing stealing her away to bloody Romania for?"

"I'm going to see how the healers work on the reserve."

"Hermione love, if you need a job you know there's always a spot here for you!"

"I know George, but it's been pointed out to me that I need to get away for a while, clear my head."

Hugging the witch tightly George sighed. "Send me a dragon egg, will you?" Hermione laughed as she hugged George back. "And Charlie I swear on Merlin's pants that if she gets hurt-"

"You might as well save it George, I've already heard it from mum." Stealing a glance at Hermione who was starting to look around the shop, Charlie sighed. "But if it makes you feel better, if she gets hurt while she's there you can hex me all you like."

"Deal."

An hour later the pair stepped out of the fireplace back at the Burrow, Hermione's purse filled with her purchases which she excitedly showed off to Molly.

_I'm going to have to put a box around that woman._


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, the day was upon them and when the alarm went off Hermione simply rolled out of bed. She hadn't been able to sleep much from the excitement and instead rushed to take a shower and finish packing her things. She met the other three in the kitchen, Molly fixing a breakfast meant for much more than three people, and Arthur discussing something quietly with Charlie. When Hermione sat down the men separated their heads, silently ending the conversation with her appearance.

"Sleep well?" Arthur quipped getting her a cup of tea.

"Actually I didn't sleep at all. I'm a bit excited and nervous at the same time, doesn't do much to help calm down."

Breakfast was served and shortly after Molly Weasley began crying. She was sad that Charlie was leaving since he had just come home and she was worried about Hermione, the last "child" she had at home.

"It'll be ok Molly, now you can put your feet up and relax a bit. Maybe even take a vacation of your own!" Hermione tried to be helpful, she really did, but it didn't always turn out that way. Eventually Charlie pulled his blubbering mother out of her chair and held her for a few moments murmuring in her ear the whole time. It seemed to calm her down enough to speak properly.

"You'll owl every week?" Charlie nodded at his mother. "Take care of Hermione, _don't get hurt_ , and eat at every meal or else you'll get peckish." Laughing Charlie wrapped his muscular arms around his mother again, all the while rolling his eyes for Hermione to see.

"I'll be fine mum, I won't get hurt I promise. And Hermione has survived much worse that anyone on the reserve has dealt with, I think she'll be just fine. Besides, if she gets hurt I'm sure everyone will be getting a portkey out to see me and beat me bloody."

With a huff and scoff at her son's words, however comforting, Molly Weasley was a nervous wreck. Gathering Hermione's things and saying good bye to Molly and Arthur, Charlie pulled a thread worn hat from his pocket and held it out for Hermione to grab onto. When she did, they gave one last wave and disappeared.

Romania was much more different that she thought it would be. She had expected it to be almost like a desert, with sand blowing in your eyes and the sun beating down on you mercilessly. And while she was correct about the sun, the ground was more of a packed dirt than sand, it only blew up if someone kicked at it and it seemed that everyone had learned not to do that.

Depositing the portkey into the box of other seemingly discarded items, Charlie shared his winning smile in Hermione's direction.

"Are you ready to see the world I love so much?" Nodding eagerly the pair started walking in a direction that seemed to be deserted, but when they got closer Hermione could see buildings starting to appear. Small houses lined the road all of them light colors to help keep the insides cool, a larger building sat at the end.

"This is where we all live, there are more houses on the other side of the reserve but they are mainly for the people who work in the offices. These are the tamers houses, and this one," they had stopped at the house marked number five. "Is mine. I should say 'ours' since you'll be staying with me while you're here. You'll get your own room but we will have to share a bathroom."

Entering the house was a wonderful experience. The morning sun had already started to beat down on them and Hermione was sweating profusely. The sitting room had a large book shelf in one corner and a couch and chairs surrounding a simple coffee table. The kitchen was almost bare except for a few containers on the counter.

Up the few stairs were their bedrooms and bathroom. Hermione entered her room to deposit her belongings and found that she quite liked the look of it. The full size bed was pushed against the wall directly beneath the window, a dresser and desk lined the opposite wall, and a small closet took up the other. The bathroom wasn't much different than she expected, shower, toilet, sink, and already there were two toothbrushes in the holder.

"Charlie," She called curious to see his reaction. "Whose tooth brush is this?"

The redhead appeared in the doorway. "Must be yours, there was only one when I left." He shrugged it off, obviously not worried. "Let's go see what's going on in the office, shall we?"

They set off to the larger building at the end of the row of houses, and when Charlie stepped into the room people cheered.

"He's back!" A man about Charlie's age came forward and hugged him happily. "We missed you Charlie, but maybe you could introduce us?"

Sheepishly he turned and gestured for Hermione to come up to the group. "This is Hermione Granger. She's interested in healing and wanted to see what was going on with the reserve." Pointing to each person who had crowded around Charlie counted off their names. "This is Luke," The man who had hugged Charlie kissed her hand. "Amy, Rory, Malcom, Peter, Armand, Stu, and the head honcho himself Mr. Brian Wilks." The rest of the group shook her hand but Brian took a step forward and grasped onto her hand with both of his.

"It truly is an honor to have you here Miss Granger, when Charlie sent me an owl asking if you could come along with him I thought he was joking at first. But when he said he was serious we all got very excited. You are more than welcome to any facility and don't be shy asking any questions."

"How old are you Hermione?" Amy asked, she was tall, with olive skin and hair so dark brown it was almost black.

"I'm eighteen." Probably the youngest one on the reserve.

"Oh, John's eighteen too! You'll meet him at dinner I'm sure." Amy seemed very nice but suddenly Hermione was very insecure about how she looked.

"Has Charlie here given you the grand tour yet?"

Shaking her head Hermione laughed, "He wanted to stop by here first. We haven't really gotten too far."

Tsking at the red head Brian took her hand and placed it on his arm. "Well he can follow us if he likes, but I'll be the good host and show you around."

"Oh come off it, you know I was going to show her the rest of the place! I just wanted to introduce her first."

"I'm sure you did mate." Luke clapped him on the shoulder and followed Brian out of the building.

Sighing with defeat Charlie made his way to meet up with his boss and Hermione.

"This here is the Chinese Fireball enclosure. If you look closely near the tops of the trees you can see her circling."

Walking around and pointing out all of the enclosures made Hermione seem very excited. When they reached the last enclosure she was sad to see that, much like the others the dragons couldn't be spotted.

"I know where we can find some for you to see up close." The three made their way to the largest building yet and walked inside. There were rows and rows of incubator like rooms filled with dragon eggs.

"Oh." Hermione breathed obviously shocked. "How many eggs are there?"

"Right now we have about forty seven, but it's the beginning of mating season for the dragons so that number is expected to triple in the next two months. As you can see, we have a few baby dragons who have just recently hatched over here." Leading the young witch over to a high walled room Hermione was glad to see a few baby dragons sleeping on top of each other. The floor to their enclosure was dropped down a bit so they couldn't just jump over the wall and escape. Being so young they weren't dangerous yet, but they also couldn't control their fire so sneezing could set someone close into flames.

Girls could never resist the babies, and Charlie smiled knowing how enchanted she was just watching them sleep.

"How about some dinner? Lola is cooking up a big meal tonight and insisted that you two come over. Demanded is really more the word for it, but she's my wife so I have to be nice."

"Hermione, what do you think?"

"It sounds lovely, but it's really up to you Charlie."

"Alright then, let's go."

They were led to a house nearest to the enclosures where Brian entered and was met with the wonderful smells of his wife's cooking.

"You'll never guess who I found wandering around the reserve being a terrible host." He called, kicking off his dirty boots.

"Oh, Charlie how wonderful to see you again." Lola Wilks gave him a welcoming hug and to anyone who didn't know Molly Weasley, would have thought it was motherly. "And you must be Hermione, it's a pleasure to meet you. Come in, please. Dinner's almost ready."

Sitting at the table and being served glasses of red wine, Brian started trying to learn more about Hermione.

"So what is it you hope to learn here Hermione?"

"Well, when we got here I was thinking I would take a look at being a healer, it's something I do well at and love it."

"But now?"

A blush crept up into her cheeks. "After seeing those baby dragons, I think I'd like to learn a bit more about how they're hatched and cared for before they grow."

Charlie laughed. "The baby dragons really know how to snare a woman." Hermione would have been hurt if she didn't know that Charlie was joking, so she laughed with him.

"Well I was reading some of those books I picked up last week and I've found that dragons are really, very interesting. I'd really love to see what it is you do while I'm here Charlie. It's not just the baby ones, I want to see what it's like working with a grown dragon as well."

"And you've signed my death warrant right there woman, mum and George and Bill will all kill me if they ever found out that I'd taken you to see a matured dragon."

"It's either you take me and supervise to make sure I'm safe, or I go on my own. The choice is yours."

Brian and Lola laughed heartily at that. "Finally, someone who can go toe to toe with Charlie Weasley, keep this one around Brian, I think she might help deflate some of his ego."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up you two. But you just wait until Lawrence is old enough and the first time he asks to be taken out to see that Russian Silver he loves so much you won't be laughing then."

The threat was empty, they all knew it but the Wilks backed off anyhow choosing instead to serve dinner.

"This is a lovely wine by the way, what kind is it?"

"It's a local red elf wine, one of my favorites." Lola produced the bottle to show Hermione. "I'll take you into town sometime we can pick you up a bottle or two for while you're here."

The rest of the night went well, eating and drinking and catching up on everything that had happened since Charlie left.

"We were all scared to death when you left in such a hurry," Brian confided. "We knew there was a war, but we're all so far removed that it didn't seem like it could affect us. And then you left to go help your family and it all seemed too real."

"Of course, you both did wonders in helping and now everything is starting to rebuild and go back to the way it should be."

The Wilks really did care for those on the reserve and Hermione could see that even though she had only been there for an afternoon that they cared about her as well. It wasn't as if no one knew who she was, they all had heard of her, but hearing of her and meeting her were two separate things all together. Suddenly, there was a war hero sitting in their living room listening to how they fared during the attacks.

"It wasn't just Britain, at times the deatheaters thought it would be a good idea to let some of the dragons loose to wreak whatever havoc it was they wanted. Still thought it was a good plan after three were fried up by Henry."

"Henry?" Looking to Charlie for an answer Hermione furrowed her brow.

"That's what we called the male horntail here. You remember the one from the Triwizard Tournament? It's the same one."

"But that's the one Harry was up against! He'll be amazed to hear that."

Going on and on, the conversation kept coming and the wine kept flowing. After the third bottle emptied and glasses drained Charlie stood. "We should probably get going, I have to get reacquainted with waking up at dawn and Hermione here is just drunk."

"Am not." She mumbled looking up defiantly at the redhead.

"Oh yes you are, let's get you in bed."

Saying good night and thank you Charlie noticed that Hermione was swaying a bit too much so he placed his hands behind her knees and shoulders and hoisted her up into his arms. He was much steadier and wasn't as drunk as she was.

Taking her shoes off and tucking her into bed, Charlie looked down at the already sleeping figure. A halo of curls on her pillow surrounded the relaxed and happy face of Hermione Granger. Smiling, he turned out the light and went to his own room.

_Dear mum,_

_We've made it to Romania just fine. Hermione got to see some of the dragons at a distance and even got to see some of the baby dragons here. I think she's in love with them and wants to play as much as possible (which I would never allow her because it's too dangerous!) but I think she's very excited about starting to see everything in motion tomorrow._

_She will write you soon to let you know how she feels of the place I'm sure, but for now it's late here and I need to be getting some rest._

_I'll write again soon._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Finally pulling off his shirt and shorts Charlie curled up into his own bed happy to be back where his heart belonged and happy to have someone to share it with.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione awoke the next day rather early, she had slept well enough to not have moved at all during the night, but she still felt exhausted.

Jumping in the shower and then dressing in the clothes Charlie had helped pick out for her, Hermione made her way downstairs tying her surprisingly unfrizzy hair into a tight pony tail.

"Good morning, I didn't think you would be awake this early." Charlie was chipper and frying up bacon on the stove. "I only have time to eat breakfast but you're welcome to wander around the reserve any time you want."

"That sounds lovely. What do you suggest I start with today?"

Barking a laugh Charlie set a full plate in front of her. "Well I would say start out at the medical tent, talk with the healers and see what they have to offer. I'm sure they would be more than happy to let you know what really goes on around here. I've been romanticizing it a bit."

"Well to be fair, you've been romanticizing it for as long as I've known you." They locked eyes over breakfast sharing a laugh. "I think I'll take your advice, though I do want to see a dragon sometime while I'm here."

"I'll see what I can do."

Hermione had decided to stay at the reserve for two weeks to see what she could learn, and at the end of those two weeks she would reevaluate and decide if she wanted to stay longer.

After cleaning up the dishes for Charlie, Hermione left the house and stepped into the blazing sun. Normally she didn't wear jewelry, but Harry had given her a leather bracelet before she left and Hermione had made sure to put it on for her first day out at the reserve.

She found the healers tent and knocked while she entered.

"Hello?"

A small statured witch with black hair walked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, I was considering possibly coming to the reserve to work and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your work here?"

"Oh, of course! Charlie brought you didn't he?"

"Word travels fast."

The girls laughed and after she had introduced herself as Sheila, Hermione was taken around and shown everything in the tent. There wasn't anyone injured in there so Sheila had time. After a couple of hours talking Hermione decided she would let Sheila get to work, but right as she stood to leave someone rushed through the door.

"Sheila, Charlie got burned again."

"What? When will he learn…"

Hermione followed them out to the front where Charlie was seated holding his arm out.

"Uh oh." The murderous glare Hermione gave him was enough to rival his mothers. "I didn't think you were still here."

Sheila got burn salve and liberally applied it to Charlie's arm. "I'm going to give this to you," She handed the bottle to Hermione. "Could you reapply it again tonight and make sure the skin isn't getting too tight?"

Agreeing to take care of Charlie, Hermione thanked her again for spending the morning with her and followed Charlie back to the house.

"What happened?"

"I was helping do a perimeter check on one of the dragon enclosures and didn't realize how close I was and he jumped up and spit fire at me. I was quick and dodged it but my arm got hit. I just flew under the trees until I got out and went straight to the med tent." Noticing that Hermione's mouth was set in a firm line Charlie back tracked a bit. "I'm sorry, I really wasn't trying to get hurt and I don't want to scare you-"

"Charlie, I have seen worse things than a burn on someone's arm. The problem is that now I'm finding myself worried that you're going to get yourself killed while I'm here and I'm awkwardly going to have to leave and tell your mother."

"I've been doing this for a very long time Hermione, I will be fine. The staff here is incredibly talented."

It was about lunch time so Hermione found some food in the kitchen and prepared a lighter lunch than they were both used to.

"This is perfect," Charlie leaned back into the chair. "Mum always overfeeds me and I really can't work and eat as much as she provides. Thank you."

Charlie tried to clean up the dishes but Hermione grabbed his shoulders and forced him to sit back down. "You're not cleaning with your arm still burned." Groaning, the stocky red head acquiesced and sat back down but not before flicking his wand and watching as the dirty dishes flew out of Hermione's hands and cleaning themselves.

"I didn't do the cleaning."

The cheeky smile cause Hermione to laugh out loud realizing that she was being rather protective.

"Are you going back into the enclosures today?"

"Reserve policy is that if you're injured you have to take the rest of the day off, so I'm all yours if you wanted to do something crazy."

"Like what?"

"We could go get completely drunk and get tattoos?"

"I'm all for getting completely drunk but I would have to think about the tattoo thing."

They cleaned up and set out to a nearby bar where Charlie was (unsurprisingly) well known at.

"Get burned again Charlie?" Greeting the man behind the bar with a firm handshake Charlie laughed. "Who's your friend?"

"Hermione Granger, meet Kyle."

"Lovely to meet any woman who is willing to come here with Charlie Weasley especially one as well-known as you ma'am. Drinks are on me." Hermione tried to protest, but Kyle insisted and wouldn't hear another word otherwise.

"He never gives me free drinks." Charlie mumbled climbing into a booth. "Then again, I don't have the assets he's looking for."

"Assets?"

Charlie looked down to Hermione's chest and back up to her confused eyes watching as the realization hit her. Even though she was wearing a short sleeved shirt with a few buttons up top, Charlie realized that the shirt was stretched out across her ample chest. He was trying hard not to stare but as a man that was always the most difficult thing to do.

Luckily, Hermione hadn't been paying attention to Charlie's gaze and instead was looking around the bar and sipping her pint.

"It's probably more crowded at night, yeah?"

Nodding, Charlie took a large drink from his glass. He had spent many nights here with the guys from the reserve celebrating one thing or another. Some guys had even had their stag night's here ending is near chaos and stupidly flying into an enclosure.

"This is kind of the place to be after a bad day or for celebrating. We come here all the time."

"That sounds like a lot of fun, what do you celebrate here?"

"Lots of things," Draining his glass Charlie motioned for 2 more pints. "New dragons, hatchlings, birthdays, engagements, stag nights, hen nights, pretty much everything."

"And I thank them for their money all the same," Charlie reached in his pocket. "But not today Charlie Boy."

"I should bring you here more often."

Hermione laughed. She liked the way Charlie smiled, he was genuinely happy about the world and it showed from his straight white teeth. Being the daughter of dentists, she was always a sucker for people who had good dental hygiene. All the time he spent in the sun had tanned his skin, lightened his hair to a softer shade of red, and made the blue of his eyes pop. 

"I'd like that." The answer had shocked Charlie to say the least, but he was happy she had agreed. "What else is there to do around here?"

"Well there's always the muggle village, it's close by considering but it's still a long drive away. Here obviously, some of the guys host card games, and there's always the odd diner party people throw. Speaking of which, Rory and his fiancée are throwing one this weekend."

"But I don't have anything to wear to it. I only brought clothes for wandering around the reserve and what you told me to bring."

"Don't worry, we can take a day to go to the muggle village and pick you out something nice."

"I'm gonna go ahead and say Charlie probably isn't the best person to tell you what looks good." Sheila walked up to the table. "Amy and I would be happy to take you out shopping Hermione, you can't always trust men with what looks good or what's appropriate for certain situations."

Hermione laughed. "Are you speaking from experience?"

"My boyfriend very kindly bought me a dress once for a small dinner party his parents were holding. It turned out to be a sequined little number with no back and not enough fabric to sit down comfortably in."

Laughing at the situation, Sheila waved her good bye and met up with someone else in a booth.

"Yeah, she's probably right."

"I _have_ seen the fashion sense your brothers have."

For the rest of the night Hermione and Charlie sat in the booth drinking their beers and snacking on the chips Kyle had brought them, until Hermione's cheeks were flushed and she was giggling at everything she said.

"We should probably get you back now, maybe feed you something to soak up all the beer."

The pair walked out into the chilly night, Hermione wavering with each step and Charlie keeping an eye on her. He couldn't help but also notice her bum which swayed nicely from her walking, the shorts she was wearing riding up each time her leg stepped forward and showing the curve of her bum. When the brunette tripped on her own feet Charlie ran forward and wrapped his arm tightly around her small shoulders.

"Let's get you some food there drunky."

Depositing Hermione in a chair Charlie went to the kitchen and started fixing them both a hearty sandwich which the mousy girl ate quickly.

"Did you even taste that?"

Giggling Hermione leaned on her hand staring at her housemate. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

It took a moment to think of something about himself that Hermione didn't know. "When I was little, Bill and I would crawl around in the garden trying to make our way into the gnome holes and see what little world they had under there. Turns out garden gnomes are fiercely protective of their homes, which seems a little hypocritical, and bit Bill right on the nose."

The memory came flooding back to him, he wasn't sure why he wanted to share more stories of his childhood with her, but Hermione seemed really interested in him.

"What about you?"

"Your brothers always said 'ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies.' Ask away Charlie, I'm an open book."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple, but green is a close second."

"Favorite meal?"

"Fettuccini alfredo."

"Favorite book?"

"Do you have all night for the list?"

"Something you miss most about the muggle world?"

"Football."

"Isn't quidditch close enough?"

"Not even a little bit."

"What happened between you and Ron?"

The question almost startled her awake. "Uhm, well…" It had been a difficult time for both of them, but it was awkward to discuss with his older brother. "I always thought I liked him, and we even kissed once. During the final battle we went down to the Chamber of Secrets to get a basilisk fang and it was just the heat of the moment and all the adrenaline, but it really was nothing. The kiss was too awkward, everything was awkward afterwards."

"Well," Charlie had taken a rather large bit of his sandwich while she was talking. "I'm kind of glad that things didn't work out."

"And why is that?" Hermione's heart raced, she could feel her pulse quickening in her wrists. The alcohol had heightened her miniscule feelings and she wanted so badly to hear Charlie say something positive about her.

"Because then you wouldn't be here exploring the reserve, I really think that if you stayed you would find a place here."

_Does she look sad that I just said that?_ The disheartened look on her face was practically her crying. _What did I do?!_

"Thank you, I should go to bed. Good night." And without another word Hermione was walking up to her room and closing the door behind her. Meanwhile, Charlie sat on the couch cursing himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, Charlie remembered what he had done and hoped to make it up to Hermione. But when he left his room he noticed that the other bedroom door was open and after looking in he realized the bed was empty.

_Damnit._

Making a bowl of cereal for breakfast Charlie ate quickly and left the house hoping to run into Hermione on the way to the office.

He would have a different mission to do for the day, his arm was fully healed even though the second round of salve hadn't been applied. This happened all the time so Charlie was used to foregoing the second application.

Instead, he didn't find Hermione in the office but in the hatchery. Watching as the small dragons woke up and allowed her to toss a few scraps of food into their enclosure.

"Hey," His voice was low but Hermione had known he was there. "How did you sleep?"

"Could've slept better, I kept tossing and turning." A blush crept up her cheeks. "How drunk did I get last night?"

"Drunk enough that you quoted Fred and George."

" _Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies._ "

"That's the one," Realizing that she was starting to get fidgety Charlie thought quickly on his feet. "Does that sill apply to now?"

"I don't see why not." Shrugging the question off Hermione continued to feed the babies.

"What did I say to upset you last night?"

Snapping her gaze up to meet Charlie's Hermione suddenly felt vulnerable. "Wow, uhm, I guess I just…" It was too difficult to actually admit it. "I guess I was just hoping that you would be happy that I was here with you because of me and not just because it's an opportunity to learn for me."

"Hermione, don't you realize that I am glad you're here? If I wasn't happy that you were here learning new things I wouldn't act like it. I'm hoping that you'll want to stay because you love it here just like I do. It's only been two days since we've gotten here and you already seem happier, I mean look at you! You're in here feeding baby dragons, did you ever think that you would get to do that and **not** want to stay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, I want you to stay. I think you'll be perfect here and love it here but not just because I like having you here as well."

The only noise in the room was coming from the hungry dragons, who were complaining that their food had stopped being thrown from Hermione. Squealing their disdain and even trying to fly up at her the tiny dragons gave up after a few failed attempts.

"I don't like admitting that I still don't understand."

Without another word Charlie took a step forward and kissed Hermione full on the lips, placing his hand at the nape of her neck and hip he deepened the kiss elated when he felt her respond. It lasted a few moments, but when they broke Charlie was out of breath and uncharacteristically proud of himself. Hermione felt differently though, and after throwing the rest of the meat into the dragons, fled the building.

"What in the bloody hell?" There was no understanding women, Charlie decided.

"You really are dense aren't you?"

"Amy, did you hear all that?"

"Of course I did, and I'm keeping my comments on the inside just for your ego."

"Well then tell me what I need to do! I have no idea what I did to upset her."

Pulling up a stool Amy thought carefully on her words. "It's been rough for her these past few months, undoubtedly there is something that still yearns for her to be adventurous and caring for others. I mean just look at how she handled you getting burned yesterday."

"You're going to have to be a little less cryptic with me here."

"She fancies you, even if it's just a little crush. She doesn't want to run away because she's proud and running isn't something that she does, but she doesn't want to stay unless she knows that you'll be happy about her staying and not make it awkward."

_The complexities of women._ "Well, then how do I even bring it up to her?"

"Ask her on a date of course." She had gone back to writing whatever report she was working on but suddenly jumped and excitedly pointed at him. "Take her to Rory's dinner party! It's not as intimate but it'll at least show her that you're not afraid of taking her out with your friends, she'll know that you're not ashamed of her."

"That is actually perfect! Amy you're amazing, thank you!"

It was Wednesday, only a few days to charm Hermione so he was back in her good graces and hope that she would accept letting him take her to the dinner party.

The kiss lingered on Charlie's lips for the rest of the day, every time he thought of what had happened he licked his lips absentmindedly. Luckily, he had been given an easy job for the day and could dwell on the thought of her soft lips on his.

* * *

 

Hermione ran off, trying not to actually run away from Charlie and instead keeping to a brisk walk she ended up at Kyle's bar.

"Good morning beautiful, what can I do for you?"

"Could I get some of those chips please?"

"Coming right up. You seem a little distracted, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I just have a lot on my mind. Trying to decide whether I want to stay here or go back to Britain."

For an hour Kyle and Hermione talked about Romania, its wonders, and the reserve. They both agreed it was a wonderful place and the people were wonderful, but there was nothing like home. Leaving with a smile, Hermione made her way back to Charlie's house and closed the door to her bedroom behind her.

_Dear Molly,_

_I wanted to write you and let you know that we arrived safely. It's wonderful here! The weather is beautiful and the dragons are so interesting. I can tell why Charlie loves it so much here._

_There hasn't been anything very interesting going on here as of yet, no escaped dragons or crazy people trying to set them loose. It's all been very calm, although it has been very fun meeting all of the reserves staff._

_I will definitely write more as soon as something more exciting happens._

_I miss you all!_

Pulling out another piece of parchment Hermione wrote a second letter.

_Ginny,_

_Something weird is going on. I need your help because I can't really talk to Charlie about it._

_Because it has to do with Charlie._

_Ugh, Ginny. I don't know what to do, he kissed me. I got all upset because I thought he was going to tell me he wanted me here because had a crush on me, then it wouldn't be so awkward trying to hide the crush I have on him._

_Please tell me what to do._

_-Hermione_

Sealing the letters Hermione decided she would send them tonight, but first she had to find where they kept the owls. Leaving the house again, she was lucky enough to run into Brian first.

"Brian, hello."

"Hello Hermione, I trust you're enjoying yourself?"

"I am, it's really lovely here. But I was wondering if you had some owls to send letters? I only have two but if that's a problem…"

"Of course not, didn't Charlie show you our owlery?"

"I haven't seen him much today actually. I've been out on my own for most of the day."

"Then allow me."

Leading her to a smaller building Brian bid her a good night.

She hadn't lied to Mrs. Weasley, the weather really was beautiful out here. The day was hot, but the night was cool and nice to sit in. Finding a nice grassy hill to lay back and watch the stars, Hermione smiled. Sitting there it was blissful, something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

_But could I stay here for a long time? Could I keep feeling this way for years?_

Watching the stars and finding different constellations, Hermione stayed in her spot for longer than she intended and when she felt her eyes getting heavy she decided to go to bed.

"There you are, are you okay?"

Having just walked in the door Hermione was startled by Charlie nearly jumping on her. "What?"

"You've been gone for hours, I couldn't find you and I didn't know if you were alright."

"I'm fine Charlie, I was just looking at the stars."

Running a rough hand across his face Charlie sighed, "I'm sorry. I was just worried. I didn't want you to get hurt two days into the trip."

"You don't have to worry about me." Hermione walked past him saying her good nights without a backwards glance.

She hadn't noticed the dinner that Charlie made, although even if she had it would have been eaten begrudgingly. Hermione was still confused and upset but she wasn't so rude that she wouldn't have eaten the dinner Charlie had prepared specifically for her.

Waking up the next morning Charlie went through his normal routine; shower, dressed, toast for breakfast on the run, checking the office for his assignment for the day, and finally pushing everything else out of his mind.

He and Luke were on a team for the day checking the Chinese Fireball for any injuries, she had taken a nasty fall the night before while trying to hunt and had snagged her wing. This was something he needed to be on his A game for.

"Hey Char, what's up?" Luke had always been laid back and confident in his work something that Charlie valued in a partner.

"Just trying to get this stupid witch out of my brain."

* * *

 

Hermione woke from a knocking on the front door. It was almost seven in the morning, and she was still groggy but she answered the door to a smiling Sheila and Amy.

"Get ready, we're going shopping!"

Letting the girls into the living room and excusing herself to get ready Hermione was confused. They hadn't decided on a time to go shopping, but she hadn't expected on a week day. Finally dressed and ready to go she grabbed her purse off the dresser and joined them.

"All ready, where are we going?"

"There's a muggle village about an hour away, we normally apparate about a half mile out and then walk the rest of the way. I'll side along with you since you've never been there before." Amy reached out her arm and as soon as Hermione took hold they disappeared.

There were several clothing shops in the village and the girls were both knowledgeable about each of them. The three made their way through the stores trying on different dresses for the dinner party, and by the third store Hermione had found the perfect dress.

It was a deep green, the sleeves were almost nonexistent and just held on her shoulders, but most importantly they hung on all of her curves.

"It's perfect!" Amy cried when Hermione stepped out of the dressing room. "Now you just need shoes."

Sheila came running over with a pair of black stiletto heels that just happened to be in her size and after sliding them on she felt like a different person.

Dressing up wasn't something she did well, there had never been a reason for it except for the Yule Ball. But in this dress she felt amazing, confident, and sexy.

Trying to walk in the heels Hermione found that it was actually quite easy and was strutting around trying to make the most ridiculous model face she could.

"How do I look?"

"Brilliant!" The girls cried wolf whistling at her and giggling together. "You really do look amazing, the guys will all drool over you."

"But what if they ruin my dress?" The joke was so normal sounding that Hermione had to laugh before the girls understood it.

The rest of the day went great as they got lunch together and spent more time gossiping about everyone on the reserve to try and catch Hermione up on everyone's lives before the party. Eventually they all made their way back and returned to the reserve, Hermione happily placed the dress in her closet and the shoes underneath of it.

_Maybe the party wouldn't be so bad after all._

After Luke and Charlie returned with good news of the fireball being unhurt, they went to Kyle's for a pint.

"So are you bringing Hermione to Rory's party?"

"I'm going to try, but she's not exactly happy with me right now."

"What do you mean?"

Charlie drained his glass and went into the whole story. Luke listened without saying a word until the redhead looked at him for an answer.

"I'm not sure, she's an interesting one. She's one of the kindest people I have ever met but she's also very strong willed and even more stubborn from what you've told me." Luke shook his head. "Do something romantic."

"I tried that, I made her dinner and she didn't even notice it."

"Something a little more out there then."

Leaving the bar Charlie went for a walk around the reserve. What kind of grand romantic gesture would Hermione Granger notice? And then he spotted it. A cluster of globe daisies near the trees, taking his wand and using it to cut through the stems carefully Charlie ran home with the bouquet.

Finding a glass and transforming it into a vase and filling it with water he carefully placed the flowers in it and scrawled a quick note. Leaving both on the desk in Hermione's room he decided to go out and get a new shirt for the party.


	5. Chapter 5

Turning around from placing her dress in the closet, Hermione noticed flowers on her desk. They were a beautiful blue-purple and Hermione couldn't keep a smile off of her face. From what she had read, these flowers were incredibly rare in the wild. Picking up the note next to the vase the smile only grew.

_I'm so sorry. Please let me explain?_

Deciding that she was being silly and only causing Charlie to be pushed away, Hermione went down to the kitchen and began cooking a Forgive-Me-Dinner for him.

An hour later Charlie returned with a clothing bag from the exact same store she had visited earlier in the day. The house was filled with smells from the dinner Hermione cooked up and she met him by the door.

"Charlie,"

"No Hermione let me explain. I was being so stupid and I wasn't thinking. I know it's not exactly conventional dragging you out here to a completely different country as an excuse to spend time with you but it was just too perfect not to. I do like you and I wanted you to come out here to get to know me away from my family, but also because I knew that you would enjoy it."

"CHARLIE." He stopped rambling. "I should be the one apologizing. I've been acting so ridiculously childish that I'm surprised that you still want me here. Look, I've actually liked you for awhile and you're right coming here was the perfect excuse. A part of me was hoping that you would tell me the other night, and when you didn't I was just so confused." She seemed so nervous speaking to him about it. "I made you dinner as an apology."

Charlie was touched, the only woman other than his mother to make him dinner had been Lola and he was excited to try it.

Lasagna with garlic bread and side salad, Charlie pulled out a bottle of wine and poured two glasses.

"That was amazing Hermione," Laying back into the couch Charlie sighed with content. "Probably even better than mum's but don't tell her I said that."

Hermione sat next to him and proper her feet up on the coffee table. "So where does this leave us?"

"I was thinking, if you'd like to that is, if you would like to be my date to Rory's party?"

"I would really like that."

"But then I thought that we could go on a date after that, by ourselves. I'd like to take you to dinner."

Hermione couldn't help herself, she leaned into Charlie and kissed him just like he had the day before and was glad to see that she took him by surprise. He deepened the kiss and tangled his fingers into her curls.

"I don't want you to feel forced into doing anything." The whisper was almost nonexistent but Hermione still heard it.

"Charlie, you won't be taking advantage of me but you've got a point. Let's not sleep together before our first date." With a wink she drained her glass. "I should go to bed though, I'll see you in the morning."

Sharing a good night kiss the pair separated and Charlie returned to his spot on the couch wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Hermione spent that Friday with Sheila in the healers building.

"So did anything happen with Charlie?"

"We made up. Everything is good for now."

"What happened?"

"He put a bouquet of globe daisies in my room and when he got back that night actually explained, however undignified it was for both of us. So now we're on the same page and everything looks like it's going well, but it is only the beginning."

"You should know, Charlie hasn't ever dated anyone on the reserve. He's been on only a handful of dates that I know of since he got here but I'm not sure that anything really happened with any of them. I'm not trying to scare you." Hermione's face had fallen, apparently she looked absolutely terrified. "But he's always been kind of a bachelor, and the big brother of the group. It's actually really nice to see that he's willing to try being with someone."

The idea that Hermione was the girl that could end Charlie Weasley's bachelor ways made her blush. But she was happy to hear it.

She had gotten a letter from Ginny that morning asking for an update on things and giving a bit of advice. The letter basically said that Charlie was just like the rest of her brothers and would either need to be beat over the head with the information or would realize it himself and feel like a complete idiot. Didn't really help now that they had figured things out, but who knows.

For the rest of the day Hermione was pleased to actually be able to help someone who had gotten burned even if she wasn't happy that they had gotten hurt, she was happy to be learning what they did to heal on the reserve.

Making her way back to the house she was greeted by Charlie who kissed her softly as a hello.

"I hope that was okay to do." He added as an afterthought, apparently sometimes kissing hello right after you started dating freaked people out.

"It was. I enjoy it when you kiss me."

He had cooked dinner for them that night, nothing as fancy as he had the night before or what Hermione had made but it was still delicious and they both enjoyed it. Sitting together they chatted about their days and she was glad to hear that Charlie was going to take her to see a dragon the following week.

"Tell me something, anything." He said lying back on the couch stretching his legs out.

"Are we playing questions and lies again?" Charlie nodded. "My guilty pleasure is reading a sappy romance novel every once in a while. I read so many books trying to learn things that sometimes it's nice to just get drawn into a story with nothing but a plot."

"That's understandable, but how did you like the books on dragons you got?"

"I finished them the night before left. I loved them. They just made me all the more excited to be here and see it all with my own eyes."

"I love muggle books. I don't understand a lot of the references, but I love the way that muggles write especially about magic. It's comical sometimes what they think is magic and it's just so fun to read. But then there are the 'muggles' who write about magic like it's actually our world and it makes me wonder if they aren't hiding."

"I haven't dressed up since my fourth year." Biting her lip Hermione didn't know how he would react. "The Yule Ball was the last time I wore a dress, it was the last time I felt beautiful."

"You've always been beautiful." Making Hermione blush was Charlie's new favorite past time. It was so easy to do and it made her look so alluring. "People have different ideas of beauty, but I've always found you attractive. I go for the nerdy types of girls who don't try too hard with their appearance because they're naturally beautiful, and that's what I've always thought of you."

They spent the rest of the night getting to know each other more and more, asking deeper questions. Charlie learned about some of the things that happened for the year she was on the run, how she had infiltrated the ministry, rode a blind dragon out of Gringott's destroying the bank in the process, and being tortured. The last part was the most difficult for him to hear and noticing that Hermione wasn't looking at him for the duration of the story he realized that she was ashamed of what had happened. Bellatrix Lestrange had marked her for life as a mudblood, but it had come to mean more than that.

The stories only proved, in Charlie's mind that Hermione was one of the strongest people he knew.

"You should write a book." He concluded. "Think about it, it wouldn't even have to be about the money, but you could just write down what happened and get it all out there for everyone to see. Show the world that that you three did at seventeen saved them all and was extraordinary."

"I have thought about it before, I even wrote in a journal while we were roaming around the country. I'm just not sure Harry and Ron would like me putting them out there like that. It was a very difficult time in our lives, one that we are all hoping to forget about. And it was never about the fame or money; it was about doing what was right and putting a stop to the evil."

"And that's exactly why you should write it if the other two agree. You were all an inspiration to so many. Even the Order, while we were all sitting around twiddling our thumbs and waiting to hear news you three were out there destroying horcruxes. You were destroying the most evil wizard piece by piece by yourselves, and you did it all together and with very little information to go on." Hermione still seemed hesitant. "You don't have to write it if you don't want to, I just think that it would help empower young witches to stand up to what's wrong with the world and try to change it like you did."

"And the wizards?"

"Oh, we wizards have no clue about what's right and what's wrong." Adding a smirk Charlie was on the receiving end of a pillow.

"I'll think about it."

Saturday meant that while they still had to do some jobs around the reserve, everyone was buzzing about the party.

Hermione spent the day in the hatchery with Amy and got to witness another dragon actively hatching. When she arrived that morning she started to yell a hello but Amy quickly put her fingers to her lips and motioned for Hermione to come closer.

The egg was moving side to side, almost like the dragon was trying to roll its way out of the shell. Eventually it started hitting its head against the confines and found that the shell started cracking. Hermione wanted nothing more than to reach down and pick at the opening to help the baby, but she knew that it would only hinder the process. So she watched at it unsuccessfully tried to escape for close to thirty minutes. Finally, the tired dragon gave one that heave and broke the shell enough to wiggle out.

It was a tiny thing, a Romanian Longhorn was what Amy called it. Hermione knew that the longhorns were one of the smallest breeds of dragons but was amazed at its stoutness. The green scaled glittered with the light along with the golden horns.

Hermione had read that the longhorns were an endangered breed of dragon because their horns were a potion ingredient when powdered and the demand for it grew so much that the species was close to extinction. Most of the eggs in the hatchery were longhorns, save for one or two other breeds.

"There he is, our newest member." Brian had snuck up on them so silently it was as if he hadn't even walked. "Look at this handsome fellow." The incubator was still too hot to reach in and touch the dragon but Brian wiggled his fingers outside the glass playing with the newborn.

"Beautiful isn't he Hermione?"

"Very." She agreed still in awe of what had happened. "It's amazing, the whole process."

"I knew that you would love this part of the reserve." And with a smile, he left.

Amy was making some notes on the dragon's demeanor and outward appearance, everything looked good apparently but Hermione was still just watching the dragon lay in the artificial dragonfire light installed in the top of the incubator.

"We'd better get ready to go. It's almost time for the party!"

They would take turns on party nights to run patrols and check on the babies, but dinner parties was one of the few times everyone was able to get together and enjoy themselves.

Hermione headed back to the house and met Charlie outside. They agreed that he would wait downstairs and would only see her when she was fully ready.

Running up the stairs and into the bathroom, Hermione began charming her hair. First she straightened it and then added the subtle curls down at the bottom giving them a bounce when she walked. Then she did her makeup, nothing too special but enough that people would notice she was wearing some. The black eye liner and mascara made her brown eyes pop as well as the silvery-grey of the eye shadow. Then, sneaking back into her room Hermione changed into the matching black panties and bustier. Spraying a small amount of perfume she then put on her dress and heels, and finally attaching the leg strap for her wand she was ready to go.

Charlie was understandably already in the sitting room when she descended the stairs. He wore grey pants and a black button down shirt that showed off his muscles. The look on his face when Hermione coughed to get his attention was almost like in one of her romance novels. His eyebrows rose and jaw dropped at the beauty before him, it was like he had never seen a woman in a dress before.

"You look absolutely stunning." He had made his way to the stairs holding out his hand to help her take the last few and to help him take in the sight of her. "You will put everyone else to shame."

"It's not too much?"

"No, it's perfect. Sheila was right it's a good thing you went shopping with them and not me." Shooting him a confused look Charlie smiled. "I would have made you buy it in every color."

Hand in hand they made their way to Rory's house and was welcomed by his fiancée Lisa who Hermione had not met yet. When then entered the sitting room the girls gasped at the sight of Hermione all dressed up and holding Charlie's hand. She even noticed a few of the guys she hadn't met yet checking her out.

"I have a feeling you're going to get jealous tonight."

It hadn't been lost on Charlie that everyone was looking at them. "I think you're right."

Some of the guys on the reserve were nothing more than animalistic and filled with testosterone. Charlie had always been able to shake them off because he had nothing to prove to them, but tonight that changed. Just like he said Hermione was the most gorgeous person in the room and he could tell that she would be hit on more than a few times.

"Give us a spin, let's see the whole package." Lola had wandered over with a glass of wine for Hermione. "You look stunning. Green really is your color, not so much Charlie's." The woman laughed and caught up for a bit while Charlie went to say hello to the rest of his friends.

"What do you think Char, good choice in clothes?"

"Remind me to thank you later Amy."

It didn't take long after Charlie walked away until someone came up and introduced themselves to Hermione. The dinner parties were really just an excuse to dress up and drink together, there wasn't an actual sit down dinner but many appetizers sitting on every surface of the house.

All of the girls went over and complimented the now blushing brunette how great she looked and some even asked if they could borrow the dress for different occasions. It wasn't until one particularly arrogant tamer wouldn't leave Hermione alone no matter how many times she shook her head no, did Charlie rescue her with another glass of wine.

"I count two minutes of time between me leaving and the first guy coming to chat you up, and ten guys in the last fifteen minutes. I'll bet that's more than you got hit on at the Yule Ball."

As she had been doing so often lately, Hermione blushed at Charlie's words. He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to a group of people she hadn't met yet, Charlie introduced her and she found herself learning more about the reserve than she thought imaginable. Everyone had a different reason for coming there or why they did it, but the consensus was that everyone loved what they did.

Hermione found herself feeling happier with every person she talked to, imagining being able to talk about her job they way they did and realizing that there was a possibility of it happening.

Stealing a look at Charlie she noticed how soft his features were when he wasn't in work mode and how he had already rolled up the sleeves of his shirt showing off the hard muscles in his forearms. Hermione decided that she liked where she was and after not even a week of being there was thinking about making the move permanent.


	6. Chapter 6

The week following the dinner party showed Hermione being much more active in the reserve, she was invited to help prepare for a new dragon arriving, was able to watch another dragon hatch, and helped when someone got more than burned.

It was like the party helped her shed the shyness and was able to actually start doing something.

She was also able to go on a few dates with Charlie. He took her to a beautiful dinner, and dancing, and on a beautiful picnic as the sun set. But tonight he was adamant would be their best date ever.

Things had been going very well between them, there was no awkwardness from being in the same house and they were able to talk about their worries with dating each other, they were very open with their thoughts and feelings which only helped. Hermione had always been rather closed off especially with the male population, but it felt unnatural not to speak to Charlie.

Finally their shifts ended and they met back at the house, the look on Charlie's face was almost comical with how wide his grin was.

"I hope you're ready for our amazing date tonight. I think that this is the one to tip the scales in my favor and keep you here for a while longer."

"Oh really? Well then I expect nothing less than the absolute best tonight." She joked, but really all she needed was Charlie's strong arms wrapped around her tightly and his lips on hers to be happy.

"Come on, it's time to go."

"But we just got back, can't we change first?"

"This is the absolutely perfect time I promise you won't regret it."

Grabbing her hand in his Charlie led them out towards the Antipodian Opaleye enclosure. The dragons were a pearly color which grabbed the light just right, especially the reds and oranges or sunset. Hermione tensed a bit as Charlie went to the broom shed and pulled out a single broom.

"I should tell you that I'm slightly terrified of flying."

"And I should tell you that I'm an amazing flier and that you are safe with me."

"If not, you owe me back massages for a week."

Charlie grinned readily agreeing, if something happened that meant she would stay for an extra week getting those massages and if this worked she would irrevocably fall in love with the reserve and stay on her own. Straddling the broom and motioning for the small brunette to do that same, Charlie wrapped his arms around her holding onto the broom handle and kicking off lightly and slowly.

"Hold on but don't try to steer, then we might crash or something." Placing her hands on the broom he noticed her how tight she was holding. "Ready?" With a nod Charlie started flying a big faster out towards the middle of the enclosure.

Finally getting out there Hermione gasped. It was the middle of the month, a time when all Opaleyes did a sort of dance. Almost as soon as Hermione remembered what was happening a couple of the beautiful dragons emerged from the trees flying together, a moment after they appeared another made its way out above the trees near Charlie and Hermione. They had stopped flying and Charlie held a protective hand around Hermione keeping their bodies close.

The dragon closest by spotted them but was not threatened, instead it decided to put on a show and fly a bit further out and then breathing a flume of brilliant red fire. The other dragons much farther out responded by breathing their own flames into the air making the orange sky darker.

Hermione had never seen anything more beautiful than this. She had told Charlie that she wanted to see a dragon up close and just a moment before she had been almost close enough to touch it, and they were all flying around in intricate patterns throughout the sky of their enclosure.

"What do you think?" The whisper was almost inaudible but also very intimate.

"I think you'll never be able to top this date."

Charlie chuckled and they continued watching for almost an hour more until their stomach's rumbled.

"Want to go home and eat?"

"No, but I suppose we should."

Turning the broom the pair noticed almost everyone from the reserve also watching the Opaleyes but much farther back giving them the intimacy for thinking they were alone. Charlie sped their broom out of the enclosure and placed it back in the shed, then took Hermione's hand.

"So now that you've seen a dragon up close, what do you think?"

They walked slowly together hand in hand. "Simply amazing. Absolutely nothing like what you see when you're on their backs." Charlie stopped in his tracks and at a loss for words just looked at her confused. "I'm pretty sure I mentioned that I broke out of Gringott's on the back of a dragon before Charlie, and if not you certainly read about it in the Daily Prophet."

"I'm just really jealous of you right now, I keep forgetting that you've lived the one thing I want to do before I die."

"It might be the last thing you do before you die, we were lucky that the dragon was blind."

They reached the house and began heating left overs from the refrigerator.

"So what's something else you've done that I don't know about?"

And so began their nightly ritual of telling interesting things about each other. By the end of the night Hermione had decided to say what she had been holding in all night.

"I would like to stay for a little while longer. A few months to start with."

Whooping from his spot on the couch Charlie celebrated. "Where do you think you'll want to be?"

"I was thinking the hatchery, I'm still learning but I would at least like to start there and see what else I can pick up."

"Well why don't you talk to Brian tomorrow and see if he's ok with you staying a little more permanently. You're already working your way up from apprentice from what I've heard I can't imagine it would take much longer before they let you be on your own working on things."

Agreeing to do just that, Hermione jumped onto Charlie to shower him in kisses. "I'm just so excited! Would you be alright with me staying longer?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just didn't know that since we're kind of dating a little more steadily if you would want me to actually live in your house with you. Some people would find that weird."

"It's not weird, it's convenient." Charlie returned his lips to the perfect mouth of Hermione Granger and began to snog her senseless. It wasn't as if they hadn't kissed many times since the dinner party, but out of respect he hadn't pressured her to take it any farther. He wasn't sure if Hermione was still a virgin or not and didn't want it to seem like he had only brought her here for sex.

Eventually coming up for air Hermione's eyes were on fire. "Maybe we take this up to your bedroom?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

"Charlie, I'm not unpracticed. I want to do this with you, so before you ruin the mood let's take our clothes off!" They hadn't even left the living room before Charlie threw his shirt off, his hard chest rippling. Hermione could barely take her eyes off it until he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Charlie trailed his lips along Hermione's jawline and down her neck. It was difficult to kiss her and maneuver them upstairs but somehow he did it. They resumed undressing each other until falling into bed together.

The morning sun fell on Hermione's face causing her to stir. Remembering that she wasn't alone she decisively curled herself against the strong chest next to her until he also started to wake up.

"Good morning." Placing a kiss on her forehead Charlie smiled at the thought of waking up with Hermione. "Would you like breakfast?"

"Mhm, but I also want to get ready to talk to Brian. Would you mind if I jumped in the shower?"

"Not at all, but I would like to brush my teeth."

"Well you _could_ always join me." With a wink Hermione jumped out of bed, still naked from the night before and ran to the bathroom.

By the time Charlie arrived into the bathroom, the mirror was already foggy from the warm water Hermione was letting cascade around her. Charlie could only stand and watch the shadow of her washing the wonderful brown curls, it was like there was nothing that could make him move and instead he could only watch. It was a very intimate moment and he was amazed at how beautiful it was even through a shower curtain.

"Are you getting in here Charlie?"

"Just gonna brush my teeth first." Snapping out of his revere Charlie did as promised and brushed his teeth before jumping in the shower just in time to soap up Hermione.

Together they ate a full English breakfast of eggs, toast, sausage, bacon, beans, and both white and black pudding. Both left the house holding their stomachs full of the food they both missed terribly.

"I feel like your mother just fed me." Hermione groaned trying not to seem like she was waddling. "I can't believe you cooked such a big breakfast."

"I might have overdone the portions. I'm not usually used to cooking for someone else." Charlie was lucky if he even cooked himself a real dinner sometimes, he just dealt with sandwiches and dinners left from Lola. "Alright I'll let you get with Brian and I'll stop by later to see what he says. Have a great day." With a kiss Charlie was off to check the board for his assignment for the day while Hermione went to knock on Brian's office door.

"Hermione what a pleasure. Lola thinks you are an absolute delight, she wanted me to ask the next time I saw you if you would be interested in stopping over sometime and catching up."

"I would love to. Let her know I am available any night." Hermione seated herself across the desk. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I was wondering if I would able to stay for a few months longer. I am very interested in the work done here and I would like to continue apprenticing in the hatchery, but only if it is fine with you."

"Of course it is! You've done an outstanding job in the hatchery so far and I can only imagine what you can do with a full apprenticeship. Besides, everyone really likes you here. I hope I'm not going too far by saying that you've also done wonders with Charlie. His old fire is back, we were all worried that with the war and his brother's death that he wouldn't be the same. I'm glad to see we were wrong. Welcome aboard Miss Granger."

Taking the outstretched hand Hermione couldn't contain her smile. "Thank you so much Brian, it means so much to me."

Practically skipping to the hatchery she met up with a man named Josh who had been working in the hatchery for quite a long time. He was happy to hear of her new apprenticeship and pulled out a packet for her. While the packet had most of the same information she had already learned it was good to have it written down for her to come back to. It also had a list of all the dragons they had encountered within the hatchery, what the eggs looked like, what temperature to set the incubators at, and the characteristics of the babies. Some had differing diets for the first few months or had to be separated for fear of injury to or from the others (most of the time that was just for the horntail but there were exceptions), and some even had instructions on how to handle the babies.

It was all so exciting that Hermione wanted to get started right away and after working with Josh for a few hours she almost missed Charlie walking in the door.

"How'd it go?"

"You're speaking with the new hatchery apprentice!"

Throwing his arms around her waist and spinning Charlie was grinning madly for Hermione. "We need to celebrate tonight. We'll go for a round of drinks, wear something pretty."

"I'll see you later." And with a kiss he left.

As promised, after both were done with their duties for the day Hermione and Charlie set out towards Kyle's bar. Hermione had worn another shirt with a few buttons up top but had already unbuttoned the top two. The shorts she was wearing were a little shorter than what she had worn after first arriving. And her hair was tumbling down to her shoulders in soft ringlets.

Charlie happily announced their celebration and Kyle sent them shots on the house with the pints they had ordered.

"You're not going to get me drunk enough to stumble again are you?"

"Of course not, I just wanted to take you out and celebrate your achievement. You've done brilliantly Hermione! Everyone is really excited to have you stay longer." The excitement was mostly Charlie's but as it turned out he was so happy that it was infectious and everyone else couldn't help but be happy for him.

"I just can't wait to actually get started. Up until today it's really only been watching but Josh was showing me all the different things that they do to help the babies and it was just amazing!"

Charlie listened as she went on about everything she had learned that day. He was sure it was a lot of interesting things, but he was really only paying attention to the way her lips moved. They were plump and perfect to kiss, and hid a brilliant smile. He had already learned a lot of what went on in the hatchery from his years on the reserve so he knew exactly what Hermione was talking about and from the words rushing out of her mouth he decided that she had a new found passion in dragons.

They talked about the reserve for the rest of the night, finishing only a couple of drinks before heading back. As it was common to see anymore, the pair walked with their fingers laced together sneaking glances at the other when they were sure they weren't looking.

After getting back to the house Hermione decided she would send a letter updating Mrs. Weasley on her decision, the woman had asked for detailed descriptions of what she and Charlie were doing and it seemed like she was happy to hear about how much Hermione enjoyed it there.

_Mrs. Weasley,_

_I have some amazing news. I was offered to stay here on the reserve for a few more months with a permanent position available if I finish an apprenticeship adequately. I am beyond excited for the opportunity, but I hope you don't feel like I am abandoning you._

_I miss you all every day, I even have a picture of us all framed in my room. You give me a happy smile every morning and it helps me remember how lucky I am to have you all in my life. Thank you for every opportunity you have given me and thank you for being such an amazing family to me._

_Although I can't promise for Charlie (though I will try my hardest) I promise for me that I will come back and visit you all very soon._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

Sealing the letter and leaving it on her desk Hermione curled up in bed with a smile on her face. She had been given the opportunity of a lifetime and while it wasn't something that she could have seen herself doing even six months ago it all felt so natural. And thinking of Charlie just in the next room, being this close to him and remembering that night her had given her just twenty-four hours before Hermione decided that she likes this adventure more than any other she'd had ever liked in her life.


End file.
